Devices which convey a fluid and which are extendible are known in the prior art including U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,920 to Nance et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,392 to Pleshek; U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,644 to Troudt; U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,100 to Bardinet et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,864 to Sorenson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,024 to Krohn; U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,598 to Sorenson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,601 to Hammer; U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,922 to Troudt; U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,960 to Troudt; Patent Application US 2005/0045751 to Nance et al, and Patent Application No. US 2005/0029366 to Troudt. The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.